Let's Pretend
by Itinerant Poet
Summary: Sophie tries to persuade Sian that something is going on... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Itinerant Poet

**Title:** Let's pretend

**Pairing:** Sophie and Sian (Coronation Street)

**Rating**: M (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the ideas in my head

**Summary:** After the first kiss the girls struggle with their feelings

**Let's Pretend - Part One**

The more she stared at her phone, willing it to start dancing across the table, the more it seemed to embed itself into the table. Her tea had long gone cold and the blanket that she'd thrown around her shoulders had slipped so it was cast half across her back and half across the chair she was sat on.

After loosing the feeling in her toes, she decided that just one more text might help, and then she might be able to finally uncurl herself from the chair and shower to cleanse her soul of this deep depression.

_Sian, can we just talk, I'll come see you or we can meet here, please?! S xx_

Her phone shook across the table, the sound made her jump, she'd been waiting for so long that she almost thought that she had imagined the noise that was reverberating around the kitchen.

_Just leave me alone, please, Sian_

_p _* * * /p

As the door slowly opened and Sian's face appeared around the side, she looked up and their eyes met. She had managed to twist her jumper cuffs so tightly that her hands were now tightly encased inside the sleeve.

"Aren't you meant to be at home?" Sian asked by way of a greeting.

"Well I am not, obviously" Sophie bit back. "Sorry, can we just talk inside or something?"

"10 minutes right? I have to get the house sorted before my Mam comes home."Sian pulled the door open slightly with her left hand, her right arm cast around her stomach pulling her jumper in around her.

"Thanks" She squeezed past her, catching her arm on the door frame in an attempt to keep clear of Sian's body that seemed to be blocking the way.

"I'd offer you a tea, but you have to wait so long for it to cool down there wouldn't be time" Sian explained, keeping her eyes trained in the carpet below their feet.

"Yeah, ok, whatever" Sophie replied. "Look, can't we just talk about it" she tried to start.

"what, about how you're now a lezza, and I am definitely not, and if you're gonna keep trying to kiss me they we can't be friends…shall we talk about that.." Sian raised her voice, pulling her arms tighter around her body for protection, though what from she wasn't sure.

"I'm not, I don't know, I'm confused yeah, you kissed me back, what does that mean?" Sophie rested against the opposite counter, her hands supporting her as she pleaded with her best friend.

"I didn't know what was going on, you surprised me" was all Sian could manage as an explanation.

"So there is nothing between us, I've made it all up, I may be confused but I do know when someone kisses back" Sophie dropped her eyes to the floor, suddenly very aware that she could very well leave this kitchen without a best friend.

"For fucks sake Sophie, can't you just leave it…"

"Look, can't you feel it..."

"Feel what soph, I'm not like you"

"Can't you feel the world start to buzz a little when we're close, can't you feel your head go a little funny when ours eyes meet…"

"For Fucks… I don't know…"

"What does this feel like…" Sophie moves within centremeters of Sian, her body close enough that within one movement she could press Sian up against the counter and kiss her. She kept far enough away though so that she wasn't tempted to do just that.

"What does what…" Sian couldn't finish her sentence; instead she looked up, risking seeing what Sophie was trying to tell her with her eyes.

"This, don't you feel the charge, I've never felt this Sian, is this just a best friend thing, this connection? I am so confused, but I can't get you out of my mind" Sophie's eyes had clouded over with tears ready to spill down her face.

"You're meant to be my best friend, that's it, we share things, we look at boys, even date them, we do not date each other" Sian spoke harshly, trying desperately to keep all her emotions in check, she didn't know what she felt but the somersaults that her stomach was doing was an indication that this was not working.

"Fine, I'll go and work this out by myself, after all if you're 100% sure that you feel nothing and didn't when I kissed you, then I guess I have to work this out on my own." Sophie let the tears slowly spill down her face, the make-up marking tracks as the salty tears burnt her skin.

"Soph, I'm not like you, this, can't, doesn't feel right" Sian tried to explain.

"Well, for the first time in a really long time, something felt right for me, strange, but right, so I might just leave you too it" Sophie turned to go, she risked one last look at her best friend.

"Let me know when you grow up Sian" Sophie let herself out of the house, leaving Sian to rest up against the counter top and let the tears that had been building run down her face.

Sian didn't know how long she had been resting there in the kitchen, her feet had turned to ice and her arms didn't seem to be able to keep her warm any more.

"Love, you home?" Sian heard her mum come home and she quickly wiped the stained tears away from her face and moved to put the kettle on.

"Yeah mum, I'm here" Sian answered.

p * * * /p

**SLAM!**

Sophie disappeared behind her shaken bedroom door, the argument with her dad had not put her in a better mood and she knew now that things were not going to get better. She crumpled onto the bed and turned her stereo on, she felt like turning it to full on the volume but didn't need another argument with her dad, so instead she plugged her headphones in and twisted the cable over her bed so she could lie, wrapped up in her duvet and let the music wash over her.

"_If only I could, make a deal with god, get him to swap our places, be running up that road, be running up that hill, with no problems" _

As the lyrics to the song washed over her she let the tears fall again, she'd managed to hold it together the whole bus ride home but it was as the magnitude of the situation sank in she let her confusion and panic set in. She managed to send one last angry text to Sian, before the music took over and she fell asleep, the stereo finally running out of music to play.

_I'm grounded, so you won't need to worry about seeing me. _

p * * * /p

In Stockport Sian had managed to bluff her way through dinner with her mum, lie her way through the interrogation as to why she looked so drained, and escape up to her room. Instead of loosing herself in her homework as she had suggested to her mum, she skipped through her phone and found a photo of her and Sophie taken just before she moved.

"Why have you changed, you've messed this all up, can't we just ignore it all" Sian thought to herself. Just as she was about to turn her phone off and go to sleep it vibrated in her hand. A text message from Sophie came through, and upon reading it she sent a quick, impulsive reply, and let herself curl up tighter into a ball and fell asleep.

_I'm sorry you're grounded. Just give me some space. Sx_

p * * * /p

**This is the first chapter/one shot depending on how it goes down… R&R and then I'll write some more, I have a few projects in the pipeline so this will only become top priority if you enjoy it. Sorry about the formatting 'p's all over the place, i'm having some serious problems with my coding so its the best i can do, i'll try and fix it asap for you. IP x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Itinerant Poet

**Title**: Let's pretend

**Pairing:** Sophie and Sian (Coronation Street)

**Rating**: M (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the ideas in my head

**Summary**: After the first kiss the girls struggle with their feelings

**Let's Pretend – Chapter Two**

She woke to the hum of the stereo coming through her headphones, the room darkened as the moon had moved over the house. She stretched her legs and felt the muscles slowly come to life. She was sure that she had only closed her eyes for a moment to try and stop the tears from falling, but looking at her clock she realised that it was half past three in the morning. The evenings events, still fresh in her mind, replayed a number of times before she smacked her hand against her forehead to try and stop them. Sitting up she stretched, feeling each of her joints crack back into place after the few hours spent curled into a ball. '_oh god,'_ she thought, '_what am I going to do.'_

Her phone flashed at her from the floor, she had turned the sound off but the reminder alert that appeared every 10 minutes until the message was read still silently reprimanded her for sleeping. She opened the phone and scanned the message, her heart leaping when she saw the sender, but then falling with a crash as she read, and re-read the message.

'_Staying away is easy Sian,'_ she said to herself, '_stopping whatever this is, I'm not so sure I can.'_ Punching the bed with frustration she let a lonely tear fall from her eye and drops slowly down her face, finding its way to landing on the hand still holding her phone.

p***/p

The sunlight dappled through her curtains and fell across her face. She didn't remember falling back to sleep but she found herself curled up under her duvet and her phone dropped onto the floor. As yesterday came swimming back into her mind she sighed, a deep soul crunching sigh that left her exhausted. School was not where she wanted to go today; however at least Sian lived somewhere else so there was no option of running into her.

Her uniform hung unenthusiastically off her tired body, the mirror was screaming at her to tidy her appearance up, she knew that Rosie would pick up on it but she didn't really care, she could always blame boy troubles or something. That was her usual excuse to get Rosie off her back, at least Rosie then thought that she was normal teenager who thought about stuff she considered important, it was much easier to deal with that.

"Bye Dad, " She called into the kitchen as she swung around the balustrade and towards the front door, catching her bag before it swung too enthusiastically and smacked her in the leg.

"Soph, wait, you ok? You didn't come back down last night, I know we argued but I was worried." Kevin said, popping his head out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Yeah dad, everything's cool yeah, all forgotten, I'll be home straight from school, being grounded and all" she said, turning to flash her dad a pretend smile to reassure him.

"Ok, well I'll be at the garage, so make yourself some tea" Kevin mentioned, turning to put his cuppa on the table and grab his jacket.

"Yeah, course, see you later" as she let the front door slam behind her.

p***/p

School seemed to drag, and it wasn't until lunch-time that she managed to reassure herself that no-one had noticed the bags under her eyes and the distracted nature. She'd played the perfect student, not too swatty, but just good enough to be ignored by tutor and students alike. The canteen was too full for her to be able to relax so she ventured out into the cold playground and curled up on one of the benches backing onto the gym, it was sheltered enough that she didn't freeze, but far enough away from everyone else that she could get some peace.

Finishing her sandwich she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, sure that it was her Dad checking up on her she didn't rush to answer it, instead she doodled across her hand with a biro she'd found in her school bag, intricate patterns of spirals and spikes ended up decorating her hand. Her phone beeped a second time, and to avoid the further distraction she decided to read the message.

_Hi Soph, can we talk, I miss you. S _

Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her hands go clammy as they held onto the phone, its metal burning ice against her fingers. The nerves and the excitement were battling with each other within her stomach and it was 5 minutes before she felt calm enough to respond.

_Hi, I guess so, though you know how I feel, I said all I have to say last night, S x_

Within seconds a response flashed up on her screen, the bell for the afternoons class had already rang so she knew that she was already late for chemistry. Her heart fluttered as she read the reply, getting to her feet she re-read it to check she hadn't missed anything.

_I know, but can we still talk? Tonight? I'll come round… or are you still grounded? S x_

As she walked to chemistry she composed the perfect response, she didn't want to seem to eager, after all she really had all she could say to Sian the day before. But something about that girl made her giddy, and she was excited at the prospect of seeing her, she knew that it would probably only end in tears but she missed her best friend and the feelings she was having needed somewhere to go, though she wasn't really sure what she meant by that.

_Still grounded, but Dad working late, if you can come early it might be ok, S x_

Just before she got to the door of the chemistry lab, a reply came in; she read it, smirked and shut off her phone, quietly sneaking into the classroom hoping not to be seen.

_I'll come straight after school, thank you, Sxx_

_p***/p_

The afternoon seemed to rush by, she didn't even mind that she got paired with the smelly twins in French because she was seeing Sian tonight, and that was all that mattered. She'd managed to text her dad earlier on to find out that he wasn't due to be home until 7, just enough time for Sian to come over without him finding out. She hated the idea that they would just argue again, she really did just want her friend back, but the moment that she thought about her for more that a few moments a warm feeling oozed into her stomach and she found herself smiling for no apparent reason.

The bus seemed to take forever but she finally let herself into the house and rushed upstairs, getting out of the uniform she opted for her jeans and a tee-shirt, there was no point dressing up, but she wanted Sian to see that she could still look good. Before she could put everything away in her room the doorbell went and she vaulted down the stairs.

Slowing down at she reached the front door she took 3 deep breaths, letting each one travel deep into her lungs to calm her down. Opening the front door she was greeted by Dev from the store. His grin a let down after she had expected to see the petit blonde girl on her doorstep. As he continued to talk about deliveries and another day she could work she spotted the favoured blonde haired girl over the road. Their eyes met and she zoned the rest of the world out, Sian looked exhausted and had wrapped her coat around her body tightly to protect against the wind. She didn't let their eyes separate, trying to portray everything in just one look.

"Dev, I'll work whenever you need me too, but I'm grounded, I need to do my homework" as she spoke to him she pushed him gently out of the front door and closed it behind her. A few moments later a gentle knock on the door came, and she opened the door.

"Hi." Sian said quietly, looking up from her feet.

"Hi." she replied, wrapping her arm around her body.


End file.
